


Memories and Confirmation

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Punz (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Superhero Dream, Villain Wilbur Soot, mentioned badboyhalo, mentioned sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Not sure how to summarize this one but Dream is basically remembering moments in his life with Wilbur as he confirms suspicions that were made months ago.(p.s. I gave up on the title name for this one-shot/drabble)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Memories and Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of any errors in the story, it really helps me to become more acknowledged when editing! That way I can make sure not to make them again.  
> I hope you enjoyed this AU(?) and that if you have any suggestions for stories let me know!

Dream and Wilbur had gotten married three years ago. 

They met at a gala that Dream had been forced to attend. His presence was required due to his position among heroes, he would’ve gone if it wasn’t an event to boost the headquarters' reputation. Though he hated being there, the moment he bumped into the taller brunette he was the luckiest person on Earth. 

Wilbur and Dream both hit it off well from the beginning, at least to Dream’s knowledge. The gala led to four years of being friends, two years of dating and three years of marriage.

Wilbur and him would meet up every time they had a free schedule, though sometimes the brunette would cancel. After two weeks of the same thing going on, Will had started to spend more time with the blond, and when that happened Dream discovered that Wilbur was more fun than he originally thought. They both had a weird idea when it came to humor, finding that they both wanted change but didn’t agree with others on how to get it. 

Throughout their friendship, Dream's platonic feelings started to twist into something else. He doesn't know when it started, nor why it happened, but he knows that he's grateful that it happened naturally and not by force.

He really wished he had confessed first, but he only had sorted out his own feelings when Wilbur was holding onto his hands and confessing to him in the kindest and sincere way he could imagine.

Dream remembers how disappointed the other looked when he noticed Dream had a blank look on his face. That was before Dream panicked and explained exactly what was going through his mind when the confession was made.

Wilbur had called him an idiot for not knowing his own feelings towards the brunette, his laughter had only increased when he saw how embarrassed the other was about it. His laughter had died down enough, so he could explain the simplest thing to the blond, he told him that their entire 'hang out' had been a date. Once again his laughter grew significantly when he heard an 'oh' escape from the blond's lips. 

Dream hadn't noticed that all the affection he had received was Wilbur making it obvious that he liked the blond. His hand-holding was brushed aside as something best friends did, the loving gazes he received from the brunette as well. 

**_\------------_ **

_ The same thing happened when Dream was going to propose during their vacation trip to a water park, Wilbur had beaten him to it. It was amazing, they had both bought engagement rings and planned to propose during their last day on their trip.  _

_ Wilbur had gotten down on his knee pulling out a small velvet box, holding a golden band in it, Dream was in tears. Both joy and a dash of disappointment. He had wanted to propose first since the brunette confessed first. Dream quickly walked away from the kneeling male and went over to their bedroom. _

_ Wilbur was currently still drowning in the thought that he could be rejected no matter how much Techno and Phil guaranteed that Dream clearly was in love with him. So when the other hurried to get away from him Wilbur felt crushed, thinking he was getting rejected at the moment. Repeating the word idiot under his breath. _

_ Dream had walked over to the nightstand next to their bed, where he had placed a small white box, inside a more delicate silver band. With a hand-picked design in it, he took it out and pulled the brunette into a standing position. Smiling brightly at the other, he took the gold band and the silver band, slipping the one for Wilbur on his finger. _

_ When Wilbur saw the ring on his finger he wasn't just surprised, but he was in pure amazement. He didn't know that he was already so deep into this relationship until he felt an urge to kiss the other. He enjoyed having spent that moment with Wilbur and no one else. _

**_\------------------_ **

He truly enjoyed that moment with the taller male.

Scratch that, every moment with Wilbur was amazing to the blond, just like every moment spent with Dream was joy to Will. 

He chuckled at the memories as he put on his extra suit. He really didn’t regret going to that gala, just like he didn't regret helping that little girl avoid getting raped earlier this morning. Dream laughed at his recklessness and chaotic self, Will always was fussing over him when he got hurt whether they were for good intentions or not. 

“What are you laughing about?” one of his co-workers asked. 

Dream looked over at Punz, he waved the question off as if weren't something important. Not that it was in the first place. He'd rather not tell the other more about his thoughts on his husband, even if he loved talking about said brunette he didn't like it when they teased Wilbur about it when they came over to their shared home.

“Then hurry up Lover Boy” Sighing Dream finished placed his porcelain mask on and hurried behind the other. 

He was physically tired though it was only eight p.m, he wouldn’t tell anyone about it to not waste time. The faster they got to the streets the faster they could help whoever needed help.

“Why did you have to change anyway?” Punz asked. Dream laughed and put his hand behind his neck.

“Nothing, just got stabbed on the side this morning, it'll be okay though” He replied not making eye contact with the other male. 

When he didn’t get a response he stopped and looked at Punz. That was his only mistake that day, and just when he was going to call it a good day. The other male looked at him with annoyance and concern in his eyes.

“Then why the heck are you here instead of in a hospital?!” He exclaimed irritated by the other, even though the other had 'regeneration' it didn’t stop him from feeling the pain for weeks, months even after an accident and it didn't sit right with him to see his friend flinch whenever someone touched him. 

Quickly, he replied, not wanting to further anger the other. "You know my limbs grow back instantly! Like it was never there in the first place! I told you guys all about it already" Dream was thankful that he was a decent liar whenever he really needed to be or otherwise no one would believe him about the entire "regeneration" power he possessed. Thankfully no one doubted his word either making it so that no one could stop him from helping others even when at his limit. 

‘ _ How do I deal with this idiot?’  _ Punz sighed and just ignored the other, moving to walk ahead and leave headquarters already. 

He had lost the argument the moment that Dream claimed it was nothing anyway. He has had this conversation a million times with Dream that he practically memorized it. 

“Let’s just go before Bad finds out then” the masked hero visibly flinched at hearing the raven’s name. 

**\----** **_\-------------_ **

_ He was sat down to have a talk with Bad, he expected a hard scolding, not a five-hour-long lesson about the human body and its limits. By the end of the lesson Bad even made Dream take a quiz about it, making sure to have it stick into his brain. Throughout the entire thing he reminded Dream, "You. Are. Not. Immortal." He could've been spending time with his husband instead. _

_ Will worked shifts in the hospital, whenever anyone really needed him. He loved to help so when he got home that day to realize his husband wasn't home he completely freaked out, until he checked his phone and realized it was work that was keeping the brunette behind, so with that in mind Dream left the house once again.  _

_ He bought some desserts, mainly a small cake and headed towards the hospital. There he spent another three hours, just waiting for Wilbur to check out, so they could go home together. He was willing to spend ungodly hours awake with the brunette if they could both be together and happy.  _

_ That was what led to his habit of sleeping only when his husband was at his side. It wasn't healthy due to both their careers, but he didn't mind it, in fact it was quite the opposite. He enjoyed their time like that, since it meant they could spend more time together just enjoying each other's company.  _

**_\----------------_ ** **\---**

He really just loved being with the British man, and with that he reminded himself that things do have rewards, and his prize was being able to be around the brunette.

“Okay now we just have to get to high ground, so we can have the advantage, and with luck we may be able to have a peaceful shift-” Punz was interrupted by a loud explosion. 

He sighed as Dream laughed and began making gadgets appear to get on to a building’s rooftop. He was ahead of Punz, laughing the entire way as he made out the other’s cursing. 

“Dream don’t just jump into a fight! Analyze-” he couldn’t finished once again due to the blond stopping in his tracks before he started getting a running start before finally jumping out onto the street where the chaos had started in.

There were two men among the chaos. They were all scattered from one another, one in the skies, one running all over the place with a strategy clear in mind, while one had disappeared inside a building when Dream had landed on the ground hidden in the shadows momentarily.

Blade, known in the city as the biggest anarchist they've ever encountered. When it came to appearance Techno had a famous pink mask covering the top portion of his face, the reason many knew it was due to it being in the shape of a pig's skull, two tusks sticking out. The title of anarchist is going well with the crown adorning his head at the moment.

Unlike the other two, Phil had wings, a color of rich ink decorating them as he flew. His wings weren't just eye catching but dangerous, every feather could be used as a weapon of some sort. Not that anyone would think that was due to how puffy and silky they appeared to be.

And though the last member of the trio was currently missing, Dream knew he had to be close. He was the only one who was trigger happy when it came to bombs but that was only because he didn't have an oddity like the rest of the heroes or villains in their modern society. He wore a mask just like Dream's, meant to cover the entire face. only instead of a smile it had two exes.

**_\---------------------_ ** ********

_Dream was fighting with a trigger happy "maniac" as his co-workers called him as well. He was around when the other pulled a trigger. So when he flew across the room due to an explosion he wasn't surprised. But he had was lucky that he was quick in that moment, making a type of parachute appear from nowhere._

_There were moments like these where he was grateful for his powers. Though his powers didn't do anything to make the burnings invisible. He groaned slightly when he stood up. The explosion wasn't even massive and it already caused him so much pain, though most of it was because the explosion impacted already injured body parts. He should've rested but people were out there waiting for heroes, not someone in recovery._

_He looked up and made the parachute disappear as another sort of weapon appeared in his hands, he quickly got rid of it when he remembered that the other had no means for fighting with weapons but instead fists and explosives. He had to make the fight fair somehow, the other didn't even have any type of powers._

_He looked back up towards where the villain was and was left confused, he had disappeared. He had disappeared but only after standing there studying Dream intently before he set off another explosion, this one made to create black smoke instead of more damage though._

_Cursing at himself, he hit his head repeatedly with his palm, of course they used that as a getaway._

_Later that night he came home late. Burn markings were clear but hidden by his oversized hoodie. Really thankful that he wouldn't have to explain another set of injuries to his spouse._

_Well, that's what he thought until he saw the brunette pacing around the living room, a worried expression on his face as he held tightly onto a first aid kit._

_Before he could think of an excuse, Wilbur was already all over him. Taking off both his jacket and shirt, just to check for marks._

_It would be normal and seen as the other just worrying of any mysterious cuts but he kept saying something about burn marks even before he had seen them littered across his torso._

_To say the least, Dream was confused. He hadn't called Will to let him know about any fights he had during the day. The news hadn't said anything about him fighting villains today either. Right now the news is focused on George and Sapnap due to their announced engagement._

_'How the hell does Will know about the burnings? Who told him? Punz?' He brushed off those thoughts when he remembered that Punz wasn't even present today._

**_\--------------------_ **

Punz was calling backup in the distance, probably Sapnap and George if he were to guess.

No, it was less likely that George would be helpful in mid-air combat or when it came to fighting explosives. He could make smoke come out of his hands but the winged man would easily be able to get out of it. Sapnap would be useful on the other hand. He had speed and that was more useful than anything else.

Sapnap was instantly the only person he thought of until he remembered Bad's powers. Bad could teleport out of nowhere, he would be more useful in air combat due to that. He would be able to appear behind the blond male in the air, and he would be able to stay midair for a while. 

If he was right then this fight would be easier and quickly finished. Though it would most likely end up with escaped villains, he didn't mind. Actually he preferred that to some extent.

“Heads up!” the winged male yelled out as he sent black feathers down onto the pavement. They were like blades 'trying' to hit Dream, yet they were aimed to hardly touch him. He was annoyed at that knowledge, his supposed enemies were doing everything they could to make sure that he didn't get injured.

Well only the blond made sure not to hurt him, Blade was totally okay with roughing him up. Though it didn't help when the masked stranger was there with them. When the third party was there Blade made sure never to hit Dream directly.

If he was right with his theories, then he was annoyed with his husband. He was annoyed his husband had convinced Techno, Dream's best friend, and Phil, one of Dream's father figures, not to hurt Dream in battle. Though it did have its advantages when he was already holding onto fatal wounds here and there.

Blade had already made his move, quickly advancing towards Dream while Phil sent feathers towards his location. He didn't even notice when the feathers stopped being aimed at him and instead towards the hooded male that had appeared.

Bad and Sapnap had arrived, just like he predicted. Thanks to Bad appearing Phil was more focused on hitting the raven instead of protecting Dream from Techno. Suddenly he was pushed to the side when Sapnap hit was flying through the sky. 

"Sorry dude!" He exclaimed as he helped the other back up. Dream smiled though the other wouldn't see it. 

"That's fine, thanks for the backup though" He quickly headed towards Techno alongside Sapnap. That was before Sapnap told him to leave Blade to him. He was fine with that knowing the raven was good at what he did.

So instead, he focused on fighting alongside Bad to fight the winged male. Though it would prove harder due to Bad and Phil both being in midair combat. 

He bent down and made wings appear on his shoes, they would only last for a little while before he would end up free-falling towards the ruble on the streets. 

Just as he was about to take off after the winged males an explosion stopped him midair, and he was sent plummeting to the ground. 

His injury was already getting worse due to the explosion being so close to him. So add burnt skin, cuts from debris, a knife wound to the list of things Dream needed to heal on.

**\----------------**

_ Will was standing in front of him along Bad. They had both teamed up against Dream, Bad was mainly standing on the sides with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. Wilbur was doing most of the scolding, and it was amazing to him.  _

_ He's never seen Wilbur look so frustrated with something in the years they've been together. Dream made sure to never worry Wilbur to this point because he saw how the other became easily concerned around his friends and family, so of course he didn't want to add-on. _

_ However, it became clear that the brunette knew that Dream was getting more and more reckless during his missions or patrol rounds. _

_ He felt bad, he definitely felt horrible when he saw the tears peaking at the edges of Will's eyes. Maybe he had passed the limit on the entire thing. He didn't know that he had pretended to have a power that had gotten him spots on missions, and that just added to the feeling of guilt when Bad mentioned it. _

_Later that night Wilbur was silent throughout the entire way home, and he was silent even there. He was lost in his own world again, he wasn't actively ignoring him at least._

_ So when dinner came around Wilbur finally spoke. Actually he didn't speak. He cried. He was a sobbing mess, the type of cry that was loud and full of anguish. Cries that seemed never-ending. Dream hurried to the other's side. Embracing Will with a tight hug, saying quiet comforts.  _

_ "Dream you have to be careful" He mumbled out after he had calmed down enough to let out other sounds besides wailing. He tensed at the other's words but nodded, letting the other continue. _

_ "What if you died? What will I do then?! You know how long I had to wait until I had made up for my mistake, only for you to die two years later?! Dream I can't have you die on me! I don't want to wait at home with Bad or Punz showing up at my door only to tell me you died during a damned mission!" He exclaimed. His sobbing coming back full force.  _

_He calmed down after another moment of silence. Dream didn't even pay attention to anything around him. Not to whether he was comfortable or if he was getting called for another mission tomorrow or later. His full attention laid on the person he loved the most._

_"I promise I'll be less reckless" he whispered making sure the other was fully aware of it. He felt Will relax and he finally got up pulling the other with him. He led Wilbur towards their bedroom, discarding the uneaten food. It was clear Wilbur was both physically and mentally tired after the hour he spent crying._

**\---------------**

He let out a dry laugh as  black spots filled his vision when he looked around, fighting the feeling of tiredness. He saw Punz against the wall unconscious while Techno had managed to disappear along with the winged blond, Bad was fighting moments ago. Phil must've forced them to leave. 

He was confused as to how fast they had escaped or if he had blacked out for a moment. 

But then he was met by a masked stranger. When he saw the mask he quickly remembered that his mask had been taken off, along with his cloak and shirt. He glanced around and noticed he was inside the building that was next to where they were fighting, that's why he wasn't noticed.

He stared at the other, a soft smile gracing his lips even though he couldn't see the other's face, only two white crosses placed where eyes should be. He stared at the other before looking down at himself more. His body was full of scars, but they were covered by bandages at the moment. His stab wound was still bleeding through the bandages. His small cuts are not helping with keeping the bandages clean either.

After another moment of silence Wilbur, according to his theories, let out what sounded like a sob and Dream was confused once again.

“I'm sorry! That was my fault and I should've paid more attention to where you were! I didn't mean to harm you so much! I thought it would barely affect you since you were on the ground fighting Blade! I meant to push Halo away! I swear I didn't try to-” The other exclaimed gripping onto Dream tightly.

And when the blond heard that he laughed. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the other’s voice. He was still laughing though it caused a horrible aching feeling in his stomach due to the injuries but he didn't care at the moment. He returned the hug, not hugging the brunette like his life depended on it like Wilbur was currently doing to him.

He eventually pulled out of the hug after a minute. He looked around for his shirt and his cloak, they were covered in debris and blood so he immediately picked them up and made them disappear. Making another set appear instead of putting those back on. His mask was also laying on the floor cracked in half.

"No wonder I didn't have it on." Making another one appear he winced as he stretched a bit due to the stiffness in his body. It wasn't a good idea so he let out a loud grunt as he doubled over. Wilbur was instantly at his side even though he stated he was okay.

He pushed the brunette away from him and moved his mask to the side of his head instead. Quickly he kissed the mask where he estimated his forehead was and headed off.

"Go home already! No one should see you or you'll be thrown in jail! See you later Love!" He exclaimed as he made his way out of the building. The brunette was left confused and flustered at the same time

When Punz saw him he scolded Dream for jumping into an explosion, but when Dream explained it just made him get scolded for being reckless instead of stupid. He mentioned Punz being knocked unconscious but that just made the scolding worse.

After another two hours of patroling through the city, Dream was finally allowed to go home and see his husband. Bad has left him off the hook for now, instead putting his focus on Punz's head incase he has any head injuries  


\---------------

“I’m home!” He yelled, knowing the other would be home tonight. He was always home on the nights he fought Techno or anybody else in the trio. Especially when he fought against Wilbur himself.

He closed the door and entered the living room only to see a spaced out brunette, though he wasn't paying attention to anything around him he still held onto a first aid kit. He chuckled at the other’s behavior, though he didn’t understand why he was acting weird, he knew he had to be there for him. 

“Hey” He mumbled as he hugged the other, breaking Wilbur from his thoughts.  Wilbur hugged him back, forgetting momentarily about the thoughts haunting him. 

“What’s bothering you?” He muttered as the other buried his face in the blond's neck. Wilbur stopped breathing for a moment, scared of the other’s thoughts about him yet he had to go forward and know what they were no matter how much anxiety flooded through him. 

“How long have you known?” he asked the freckled male. Dream thought for a moment. 

“About earlier? You and the whole villain gig? Or…?” he asked unsure. Will nodded at Dream’s suggestion. 

“Oh that! I started to put things together three months ago. I was assured that it was you when I noticed that you always immediately knew when I fought against you guys even though it wouldn’t show on any form of media yet” Dream said laughing at how the other tensed before Wilbur groaned in annoyance. 

“What do you think about the whole thing?” He asked, quietly unsure of the blond’s response. Dream was silent for a moment before he finally figured out what was bothering the taller male. 

“I’m not bothered by it at all actually! I know that you’ve only been destroying buildings with contraband in them or with corrupted businesses acting like a vigilante” He said petting Wilbur’s hair. Wilbur took a deep breath in getting away from the other. 

“Dream. I need to tell you something” He said looking at the Dream in the eye before he looked away to continue speaking. 

“I-I was using you at the start of our relationship. I knew you would show up at the gala thanks to the news and-and I had planned to gain your trust, so I could enter the Renegade Headquarters… 

the first month was just me planning against you and every hero… But I eventually started to fall in love within the two months and I-I tried to make things right and fix my horrible mistake. Techno convinced me to pretend that the relationship wasn't based on a silly thing and to move forward with it but.. now- I- I just need to know” Wilbur took another deep breath stopping himself from breaking down and crying. 

“Do you still love me?... Do you still love me even though our relationship started off on a lie?” He whispered quietly. Dream laughed at the question before tightening the hug. 

“Like you said Love! It might have started off as a lie from your side but after a month you made up for it for four years! Four years of you trying so hard! Don’t think I didn’t notice how you started showing up more and more within two months of our friendship!  _ And  _ we were _only_ friends at that time! I never stopped loving you! I don't regret going to that gala nine years ago” He said, pulling the other into a hug and kissing him on the lips. Making sure to get the message across. 

He definitely didn’t regret going to that gala now that he thought about it. He didn't regret anything he did in the past years anymore. Everything he did led up to meeting the amazing brunette in front of him and he paid off for all of his mistakes too.

So yeah, he didn't regret anything anymore, not when Wilbur was around.


End file.
